Alice
by LeeAnnPage
Summary: Alice Liddell, current patient of the Rutledge Asylum, gets a strange letter claiming that she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, dealing with Wonderland and the Magical world, will she be able to save what's left of her sanity? Pairings: To Be Announced
1. Chapter 1

The Rutledge Asylum was unusually quiet, aside from the occasional shrieks from patients, the stone building was hushed. A psychiatrist, known only as Nurse 'D', walked into one of the many cell-like rooms.

"Good Mornin', Alice, dear." She said with false cheerfulness. The young patient didn't move from her cot, she only stared at the blank grey wall. "Did you 'ave an okay night?" The nurse asked while taking out a clipboard that had seemingly thousands of pages on it.

Alice shook her head slightly, though her eyes never moved from their stare. "Bad things appenin' in Wonderland again?" 'D' asked, truly curious. Alice gave a nod, this time glancing at the older woman.

"Want to talk about them?" 'D' wondered aloud already knowing what the girl's answer would be. Alice shook her head. "Well, dear, if you ever want to, I'll listen." 'D' said, giving a sympathetic look.

Nurse 'D' dug through her mess of papers, then handed the girl an envelope. "This came for you, darlin'."

Alice didn't move.

"I'll be back to check up on you in an hour." 'D' said with a small grin, and left.

After the nurse was gone, Alice reached for the letter. It read: **To Miss Alice Mariana Liddell, Oxford London,** **Room 94 Wing 3 in Rutledge Asylum.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms. Liddell,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Term begins on September 1** **st** **. Due to your unique living arrangements, we will be sending a Professor to retrieve you in exactly twelve hours after your letter is opened.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Alice couldn't stifle her laugh. "Another hallucination. How perfect, maybe that shock therapy did more harm than good." She said aloud, she put the strange letter underneath her pillow and went back to staring at the boring blank wall.

"Shock therapy doesn't do anyone any good." A voice purred into her ear.

Alice snapped around, and found the familiar floating Cheshire Cat with one of his famous grins. "Don't speak with me, _Cat_ , unless you apologize." She huffed, crossing her arms. He gave her a feigned hurt look, "What ever are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know very well, leaving me alone to face that Jaberwock, only speaking in riddles when I could have been killed." She said, referring to the previous night. "It is not my fault, it's your mind, fix your own problems." He said floating in front of her.

"Then I'm not going to speak with you." She turned away from him and lied down onto her cot. Cheshire sighed, "I humbly apologize oh great and powerful Alice." He sneered. She gave him a small smile.

"Think the letter is real?" Alice asked glancing at her pillow. "As real as you and me." He answered with a grin. "You aren't any help, Chess." Alice collapsed onto her bed, and put her hands over her eyes.

Suddenly the world around her began to deteriorate. She removed her hands and found that the ground was shattering beneath her. A feeling of weightlessness took over, but was quickly replaced by the feeling of falling. Down. Down. Down. She didn't scream like she did the first time, though, this had become quite usual for her.

Alice was then surrounded in a bright white light, and her bland dress changed into her trademark blue one. She slowly floated down to a very familiar place, the Vale of Tears. She slumped down against a rock, it was going to be a long day in Wonderland.

 **A/N: This is just a plot bunny that I got, lol, so if you guys want me to continue please show your love! Review! Follow! Favorite! Thanks soooo much!**

 **Quote of the Day: "You may have noticed I'm not all here myself." - Cheshire Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stood up and began pacing, her Wonderland was slowly beginning to change, that much she could see. The flowers were gloomier, the tall tree-like mushrooms were losing their color, and everything around her gave off an eerie vibe.

Cheshire vaporized in front of her. "What has happened?" She asked him. "You have happened." He purred grimly. "Please elaborate." She ordered. "Your mind is in shambles, therefore, Wonderland is in shambles." He said, leaping towards her.

"And how exactly am I supposed to fix that?" She asked while crossing her arms. "Eliminate the Red Queen." He instructed, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Kill her, you mean." She said back, a neutral expression upon her face.

"Yes, you catch on quickly." He growled. "But you'll be needing this." He said while making a large dagger appear.

"Ah, yes. The Vorpal Blade. I thought I lost this last night." She mused, grabbing ahold of the handle.

"You did, that was very careless of you." Cheshire chastised. "Don't lecture me about carelessness. You basically left me to fight that horrid beast alone." She snapped.

"Yes, yes, I did." He said with a grin, "Now, I heard that the Hatter may have information on the Queen's whereabouts."

Alice nodded, and began walking away from him. "Wait, you stupid girl." He purred. She turned back around.

"You need this." He said, making a small bottle appear. She snatched it. "Drink me?" She read from its label. "Only if you're… in a tight situation." He rumbled, then evaporated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"She's been like this for nearly twelve hours now, Doctor." Nurse 'D' explained. "Twelve hours, you say?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, she keeps mumblin' too, about her little Wonderland." 'D' said, while they walked to Alice's room.

"Wonderland?" The Doctor questioned, shock and disbelief evident on her face.

"Oh yes, always murmurin' about it. Never 'as talked to us though, did get a nod today, so she's making progress… very slow progress." 'D' clarified. The two entered the room.

Alice was lying down in her bed, one could mistake her for sleeping, the only sign that she even was alive was that she was mumbling inaudible words.

"Well, 'ere she is, Doctor McGonagall." 'D' said.

Minerva McGonagall sat down on the edge of the bed. "May I try speaking with her?" Minerva asked. "Of course. I'll be waitin' right out 'ere." The Nurse closed the door, but not enough for it to lock.

"Alice?" Minerva called out, the young girl didn't move. "Alice?" The older woman echoed. Again, nothing.

" _Consurgio."_ Minerva waved her wand over the girl. Alice's eyes suddenly opened, and a loud scream escaped from her lips. Nurse 'D' rushed in.

"Alice, dear, what's wrong?" 'D' asked frantically. "T-The Insidious Ruin!" The girl cried out, tears formed in her eyes. "Insidious Ruin?" 'D' questioned, sitting down beside her.

Alice didn't answer, but the fear was evident on her face. Nurse 'D' rubbed the girl's back, and soon Alice was calmed down. "I'm going to go get you some water, dear." 'D' said, "Will you stay with her?"

"Yes." Minerva answered as 'D' left the room.

Alice stared at the grey wall, her face was void all expression. "Alice?" Minerva asked. The young girl didn't move, but she did speak, "I presume I'm getting moved again?"

"Moved?"

"That is why you're here, isn't it? Rutledge can't handle me, so your Asylum is taking over their job." Alice said, a bitterness in her voice.

"No, I'm not from an Asylum. I'm a Professor." Minerva corrected.

"A Professor?" Alice asked, doubt lacing her words.

"Yes, I work at a school. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva explained. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you say to all your patients to get them to come with you? Are you even real or just another hallucination?" Alice snapped.

"I am real, I assure you. And I am not lying to you." Minerva explained again.

"Prove it." Alice challenged.

Minerva took out her wand, Alice eyed it warily. _"Avis."_ Minerva said and blue sparks shot from her wand. Suddenly the sparks turned into butterflies and they flew around Alice.

"They remind me of the butterflies in Wonderland." Alice commented.

"You are a witch, Miss Liddell. And your father was one of the best wizards I had ever known." Minerva said with a small grin.

"You knew my father?" Alice asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, he went to Hogwarts. I taught him everything he knew about Transfiguration… We want you to attend Hogwarts, Alice." She said.

Alice thought about it. Then Cheshire appeared next to her. Minerva let out a small shriek. Alice eyed her. "What?" The young girl questioned. "How extraordinary…" Minerva marveled. "What?" The girl repeated.

Alice was completely befuddled, it looked as if the Professor was staring directly into Cheshire's eyes. But that was impossible… No one could see Cheshire but her.

"C-Can you see him?" Alice asked hesitantly. "Of course I can see him. He's right in front of me, Miss Liddell." Minerva said.

"How peculiar…" Cheshire purred.

"He can speak?" Minerva asked Alice.

"Yes, he can… Who are you?" Cheshire asked, floating over to the Professor.

"Prof. Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva answered, still in awe.

"How can you see him?" Alice questioned.

"I believe he is a rare breed of Kneazle… only witches and wizards can see pure-blooded Kneazles. Muggles, non-magic people, cannot." Minerva explained.

Alice only nodded, finally someone who could see her 'hallucinations'. But what did that mean? Was she really a witch? Of was this just a ploy for her to go to another Asylum?

 **A/N: I'm going to continue this story whenever I have free time. So yay! Lol. Show your love! Review! Follow! Favorite!**


End file.
